Trial of the Arbiters history
Trial of the Arbiters is some fiction I've been making for a few years now. When I was a kid I wanted to make games, and I made this. A laid-out version of this can be found at the Timeline page. Pre-Story Colonisation About two thousand years prior to the establishment of the galactic calendar of the Netroba galaxy (1300 BC), several enormous civilisations began venturing out of their planets and colonising the nearby worlds and territories. These civilisations were the most advanced of all, and were the main players in the colonisation period. This period of history is known as the Extrasolar Age. The five main civilisations were XiTaGov of the planet Xi Taan, Vortex Kingdom of the planet Vortexa, the Holy Malkur Republic of Malkland, the Quake Kingdom of Quakoz, and the Cremton Empire of Cremtosa. By 200 BC (Before Calendar), the five main civilisations held gigantic sectors of the galaxy, and eventually began to set up relations and trade. They annexed many other worlds into their territories, civilised many, and even brought settlers to uninhabited ones, building cities and making a true community, population, and living experience on the worlds. Galacticisation was underway, and at best 75% complete. XiTaGov renamed themselves to the United Netroban Republic, and became extremely and increasingly promortalist in agenda. All throughout their history, they opposed many forms of new technology being released (Genetic modification, cloning, psychokinesis, immortalism/life extension, nanotechnology, etc.) It seemed that the Vortex Kingdom was on their side, and both nations had imposed strict regulations, changes, and laws over how technology was used and what was invented. With riot after riot, they still managed to keep a firm hold, and it seemed the majority of the population was on their side and supported Promortalism. However, this made the Cremton Empire and the Malkur a problem. The Malkur had at least shown signs of cooperation and a willingness to participate in the UNR's Technological Crimes Commission, however the Cremtons were refusing to budge. Therefore, the UNR attempted to impose sanctions and damage or even sabotage the Cremtosese's R&D, sciences, and other related programmes. By 50 BC, the Cremton's were still at the technological level they were at 300, and were equal to the UNR. A cold war broke out between the CE and the UNR & VK for the next five decades. The entire galaxy signed a galactic calendar treaty, and galactic date and time was formally declared. Two nights later, the Cremtons declared war on the UNR and VK, and the Malkur stayed neutral. The Quake Kingdom took part in the UNR & VK's side. Due to the galactic and gigantic scale this war held, it lasted for a grueling eighty years. The war was an ideological war, between Promortalists and Transmortalists, as well as against the UNR's aggression and saboteuring of the Cremtosese's research and science efforts. Due to the UNR's strict regulations, the galaxy had space-age technology, but was equal to Earth in the year 2020 in many forms. In the year 35, the Quake Kingdom was conquered by the Cremtosese, and was completely occupied by them. They attempted to erase all evidence of the Quakov from history. Great Netroban War The war, named the Great Netroban War, was ended in August 81 PC (Post Calendar) after the UNR nuked the entirety of the Cremton capital planet of Cremtosa after a pyrrhic victorious invasion. This utterly destroyed the society and landscape of Cremtosa. The UNR quarantined the entire planet, but also tried removing any trace of it and thereby completely isolated the planet, while allowing only one single group from surveilling the world. The entire planet then suffered an era similar to that depicted in the Fallout series. About 18% of the population took shelter in a planet-wide network of underground shelters designed to last for three centuries, with a tiny amount designed to last from four to eight centuries. Meanwhile those on the surface attempted to carve a living, some even restoring order. When 95% of the shelters opened and pushed out their populations from 366-384, they united and assisted several armies and even post-war countries, and forming them into a unified entity. The main continent of the planet, Viddinus, named the Dirge, ruled all of the continent by 454, and ruled the other two by 530. They began to attempt to rebuild their planet in the image of it's pre-War glory. During this, scientists discovered a new element named Natoleum. It was formed after the nuclear weapons used in the bombing mutated and fused a large mix of minerals, natural resources, and gases native to the planet. The newly formed Cremton Administration also figured out how to clone natoleum. Natoleum (Natol) was an energy and fuel source twenty times more powerful than fossil fuels, oil, and atomic and nuclear power combined. It was also fifty times more powerful an explosive than nuclear weaponry, and a natolic bomb could reach a maximum 70 million megatons (tested on an uninhabited planet near Cremtosa.) (If a 70m mt bomb was set off in Kansas City, it could take out everything from Albuquerque to Pittsburgh, and New Orleans to Winnipeg, Canada in a circular fashion. By the year 486, they used this as their main energy source, and to kickstart their planet-wide regeneration project. By the year 629, the planet was rebuilt, and just like the pre-War Cremtosa. Unbeknownst to the Cremtons, the UNR traced a strange explosion they found which turned out to be their natol bomb test, and began to prepare to invade and annex Cremtosa. By 732, they developed an intimidating fleet and army. The planet was finally just like how it was before the bombing. Cremton Resurgence The Cremton Administration took on a new form of government, whilst retaining the Sotokom Dynasty. It was now a military junta. It was literally run by the military. The head of state, prime minister, council, etc. were all members of the Sotokomist Dirge Army. The leader of the country was the "General of the Army" (GOTA), and ruled for life unless they abdicated. The country was crowned as the Second Cremton Empire (officially the Cremton Military Authority). The Cremtons decided to conform to a promortalist agenda, and agreed that they would join the Technological Crimes Commission. In the year 734, the UNR led a military campaign to confront the new Cremton state and negotiate terms. However, they were unprepared for their Natolic technology and weaponry. The Cremton Orbital Fleet "demonstrated" their capabilities (by using a natol torpedo on a UNR cruiser, killing all hands) and ordered all except two of the ships to turn back. These two ships were the Flagship and Star Force Ultima (the primary presidential and governmental star cruiser), and were "invited" to land on the planet, at the Xinthunx Palace in Zrnic City. They negotiated the terms of a newly formed Cremton nation state and empire. With many of their former planets dissolving into chaos and madness in the century following the war, severe rioting, rebellions and even nuclear bombings took place on pre-Cremton worlds the UNR attempted to annex. Some had no problem with joining the UNR, and others settled down after a while. Only those with a Cremton majority population continued to be eternally problematic by 734. In the negotation, the Treaty of Zrnic, the Cremtons demanded their right to exist, for any worlds the empire once held that agree to join to be returned, for any desolate worlds or worlds with a low population once held by the empire to be returned, with no exceptions, and most importantly, no objections. It further demanded the slate be wiped clean. On the UNR side, it demanded they stay promortalist, agree to non-proliferation and disarmament measures on natolic weaponry (nates), as well as other features. The treaty was signed, and the president was executed immediately afterwards. The Cremtons made their existence known. The Cremtons then sent an armada to twenty UNR worlds once owned by the Cremtons in the galaxy's Northern Arm, and within six months, conquered them. They then made plans to invade the rest. This was named the "War of the Green Dawn". The UNR could have retaken the planets, but would end up with a five year war, losing 10% of their personnel. The acting president proved this to the Cremtons, and ordered a treaty. In 737, the Caparest Agreement ruled a peacetime and that the Cremton Empire could have their planets back, and were given strict rules on their privileges. The Cremtons struggled to hold nearly all of their stolen planets due to the civilian backlash, however. By the year 803, the galaxy went back to normal, with the CE as the main economy and powerhouse of the Netroba galaxy due to their monopoly on the natoleum industry, and resulted in the population of every single world they stole to stand down and happily accept Cremton rule, due to the economic revolution and quality of life being brought by their leadership. After the war ended, the Quake Kingdom was re-established, however there was also a permanent Cremton population, who by law could not be evicted. The TCC therefore ethnically segregated the Cremtons and the natives. This spelt doom for the Quake Kingdom however when after the War of the Green Dawn, the Cremton populations of the Quakan worlds began mass rioting and rebellion on Quake worlds they were on, and managed to gain their annexation into the Second Cremton Empire, and the UNR were powerless to do anything. Eventually, because of the remaining rioting, dwindling economy and therefore lowering life standards in the country, they declared themselves bankrupt and unsovereignised, and became a vassal state of the Cremton Empire. Two centuries later, the vassal state was abolished and they became a normal part of the Cremton territories. Orite Uprising In 924, the Hevriyre Corporation based on planet Feere in the Vortex Kingdom, were becoming an interplanetary conglomerate and ruled many business, industrial, and especially social, cultural, and fashion aspects of the Orite District of the country, and secretly, the Vortex Government wanted to destroy the company for their ideology, philosophy, and political agenda they attempted to spread, as well as their growing control and seizing of business sectors, as well as fearing they would spread out of the Orite District. The HC grew suspicions of this and attempted to expose the conspiracy, with success. A social, and eventually military rebellion was began in the Orite District by people and soldiers loyal to the corporation, or simply brainwashed and sheepish due to their control of the local fashion and culture industry. This was named the "Orite Uprising". The VK gave up, since the HCs power and control made the VK unable to handle the costs, as well as the sheer devotion of the population. They pulled out and recognised the Orite District as a sovereign state under the Hevriyre Corporation. They officially became the "Oritean Hevriyre Corporate Administration", or colloquially just the "Hevriyre Corporation". By 960, the seven-century prosperity began, with peacetime and a cultural paradise. This ended however in the year 1802. In 1677, the UNR and the rest of the galaxy suffers severely due to the centuries of the Cremton monopoly on natoleum, and their continued refusal to share the secret of creating it as well as lowering prices. In 1744, the UNR, after a century of espionage, discovered the secrets of synthetic natol. They finally managed to create their own natol weaponry, ships, equipment, etc. With this, the Cremton Empire was no longer the lone superpower. The UNR was now just slightly behind the CE in all terms. This enraged the CE government, but were powerless against them. By 1753, the UNR & VK had a fully natolised country. In 1755, the current GOTA, Philix Sotokom, a closet transmortalist, staged a gigantic coup which he and some fellow generals had planned for two decades, and nearly convinced the entire population of the Empire to become transmortalists. However, his plan failed after a social criminal group who had been onto him for years had foiled him and led a vigilante uprising against him, even convincing a billion Cremtons that they were telling the truth. The uprising against Philix succeeded and he was then detained by UNR agents and imprisoned on Xi Taan for life. Severe sanctions were brought against the Cremtosese and all military officers who took part in the conspiracy were also jailed. Great Depression In 1812, the Cremton scientists discovered that natural natoleum was slowly degrading and would soon become unusable, and that as a result synthetic natoleum would suffer the same since a key ingredient is a miniscule amount of natural natoleum. By 1825, it was put on high alert, and contingency plans were created. With these, there was enough natol left to last another 250 years. However, this meant that the galaxy had to switch back to plutonium, nuclear, and other primitive forms of energy and use natol as a secondary. At 1840, the economic recession became even worse, as the Hevriyre Corporation was suffering setbacks too. Throughout the 1880s, the formation of criminal groups and organised crime swept through the galaxy because of the current state. Larris Securities is formed in 1896, a mercenary group working in the UNR territories, formed by the Larris family. Trial of the Arbiters 1 Prologue In 1924, Larris Securities merges with other thirty leading crime and mercenary groups. They lead an expedition into the Zerpolli and Undufic districts, an uncharted region of space newly discovered by them. There are many civilisations there like Earth in the 1950s. With a fleet of six UNR star cruisers hijacked over the decades, along with their munitions, equipment, weaponry, etc., they force the populations into panic and scare them into accepting their rule in 1926. They then build up modern nations out of them and use them as a standing base and create their own nation out of it, completed in 1945. They named themselves the Larris Protectorate and named their country Undupolli. The UNR as well as the CE kept a close eye on them for being a crime group and causing trouble in their areas. To their surprise, they mysteriously had a good standing army along with natol power. Funai Yazsil was born in 1939. Shalum Malwa was born in 1941. By 1946, rioting began throughout the Cremton world. The current populations of the planets they stole centuries ago came back to bite them, and wanted their independence and secession back to the UNR. The CE received severe sanctions and pressure to listen to their citizens. By the 1960s, tensions severely heated up with the UNR and VK alliance, and the CE over the economic issues and the treatment of their rebelling citizens. Kenni Malwa was born in the year 1974. In 1982, the planet Russ was mysteriously nated. The UNR was immediately pinned with the attack, however they insisted they had nothing to do with it and that it must have been terrorists or rebels. This heats up tensions even further. At this time, the UNR slightly overtook the Cremtosese and became the galactic superpower, with it's growing hold on the dwindling natol and resource industry. In 1983, the Alliance of Ganrelles, nicknamed "The Arbiters" was formed by the CE shortly after the incident. The Malkur Republic, Larris Protectorate, and Hevriyre Corporation enlisted. This alliance was for a secret discussion and plots for the aftermath of the nating of Russ, since the Malkur, Hevriyre, and Larris believed that the UNR had committed the atrocity. They discussed plans to avenge the victims and make the UNR claim responsibility. It also campaigned to stop the UNR's financial, supplemental, political, and military aid to rebel groups on Cremtosese worlds. It additionally wanted to stop the UNR's rising control of the natol industry, as well as rising political power overall. They believed that they would have to wait until 1994 for the best choice to invade and ready the army for that sort of campaign, ever projection they ran confirmed it. In 1989, Alidor Sotokom, the current leader of the Cremton Empire, was assassinated by an unknown party. The Cremtons immediately pinned this on the UNR, and warned them of consequences. Nial Sotokom, his son, took leadership and became the new GOTA. On the 15th January 1992, the Cremtons, along with the members of the AOG, declared the Second Netroban Galactic War, and invaded the territories of the United Netroban Republic and the Vortex Kingdom. Conspiracy The following details are only explained in Trial of the Arbiters 2. During the Extrasolar Period, the UNR committed a controversial action to secretly "Xitanise" all intelligent species throughout the -200th century. This meant that they would lose their native features and acceleratedly evolve into a more xitan form. Xitan's were fairly equal to humans in their behaviour and features. They would gain features such as laughing, xitan brain types/thought processes, etc. They would basically transform psychologically and limitedly physically into a xitan manner. The UNR defended this action by stating that as the galaxy's leading superpower, it would be easier and make more sense for the races of the galaxy to become equal to xitans in these terms. (To make this simple, imagine humans terraforming lizards to have the mind of a human, but in a lizard's body. They would be exactly the same as a human but in a lizard's body.) The Cometan Republic of the planet Cometa, named for the twenty local comets in it's orbit, was a country during the period before the first war. They were a small player in the Extrasolar Period. It was home to the cometis race, and they were a special group. They could run at Olympic speeds from birth, and had the abilities of an extremely experienced soldier from birth. They were basically a human but 25 times more powerful. And by training and working out, they could become far more powerful too. They were also extremely similar to xitans in their minds. This meant that the UNR were wary of them and did not try to occupy or annex them. While they agreed to be xitanised, they did not like the action. This made them a powerful asset to the UNR, since due to their promortalist ideals, the Cometans were the strongest natural warriors in the galaxy. When the war struck, they were ruled by Zarpill Brusslein, the planet's first transmortalist leader, and transformed the entire country into a transmortalist ideology. He then reorganised the government and changed it to an autarchy, and crowned himself the Autarch. They did not dare break the UNR rules on the issue however. When the war came, they remained neutral until they thought the Cremtons had a chance. Because of this, the UNR launched a gruesome invasion of the Cometan colonies, and eventually their home planet. In the seven year campaign, the UNR lost twenty million soldiers, but finally conquered the Cometans at their capital city of Utopime Square in the November 27. The entire planet was nuked. The leader, Zarpill Brusslein, retreated to an uncharted planet near the supermassive black hole at the centre of the galaxy, which he named Kadra, which was a snowy world. The nuking resulted in the near genocide of the entire Cometan race, and only two million Cometans were left in the galaxy. They retreated to an unknown world in the uncharted Undufic District. At the age of 62, Brusslein had a network of cryogenic chambers in a small contingency outpost used for the continuity of government after a disaster, to shelter high-value individuals of the Cometan Republic. Research for transmortalist technology was undertaken here as well. Cryogenic research was outlawed, and Brusslein was a leading underground scientist researching on prolonging life, as well as cryogenics. His country owned the only cryo chambers in the galaxy. He and a team of 40 of the highest personnel in the government and military joined him, and they set up a robotic guard, at the cryo bunker and set themselves to cryosleep for fifty years. However, a supernova hit the solar system that Kadra was in, and it resulted in it transforming into the molten pit that it modernly became. The resulting electromagnetic pulse tampered with the cryo generators, and recalculated the onboard computers of the cryo chambers. This also killed thirteen of the forty-one. Suddenly, Brusslein and his men were awoken in the year 1927. It seemed that Larris Securities had awoken them, and that it was the year 1927 since the cryo chambers failed. Larris had used the help of the Cometis world in Undufic to create Undupolli, and they discovered Brusslein was here. Brusslein spoke with Ahri-Oferd and explained everything through the course of a year. Brusslein and his team then moved out of the Kadra Bunker and joined Larris. It seemed they held the same ideologies after their encounter with the Cometans in Undufic, and requested the talents of Brusslein and his team in hatching a plan to introduce transmortalism. Brusslein was still bitter and vengeful about the UNR's actions in the Cometan Campaign, as well as the Xitanisation, and forced annexation on their worlds way back when. He was also enraged at their latest actions over the past few decades. By 1935, he was completely in tune with the past history and the world around him, and had a fitting political agenda. He also believed that the current economic depression and natoleum crisis was a shining reason for transmortalism and proof that it was needed. In 1942, he cooperated with Ahri-Oferd Larris to plan a second galactic war with their new nation, and sweep transmortalism across the stars. He was also against the Cremton Empire, for their treatment of stolen worlds. Most of Brusslein and the surviving Cometans' devotion, activity and ideology was driven by rage and hatred of the UNR's behaviour with them and the galaxy in the past. Brusslein then went into stasis in 1947, to preserve his life until the time was near for the plan to go ahead, and to be shortly awoken only when needed. He was chronologically aged 82. Larris could not create transmortalist technologies until the war was complete. In 1971, Funai Yazsil, a major in the Larris Army was given the position of an Elite Commando, and was given work in supporting the rebels on Cremton worlds, distorting and sabotaging parts of the UNR, terrorist attacks, etc. and became Ahri-Oferd's right-hand-man. In 1974, he also had a relationship with a military scientist named Shalum Malwa, however, they split while she was pregnant with his son, Kenni. Malwa was a leading scientist in the Larris Army, and seemed to have a change of heart throughout her life over the last decade. She was infact an excellent thinker, political, and philosopher, and concluded that transmortalism was an evil and would be the end of life as it was known. Funai revealed to her that he was to carry out a plan in a few years time to nate the planet Russ and cause a galactic war. Enraged, she sabotaged many of Larris' projects, causing incomprehendable amounts of damage, which was the result of Larris' efforts being delayed, and making the transmortalist tech dates even further. She then escaped out of Undupolli with a team of fifty close military friends she managed to convince over the years. The Cometans were living (and by Larris law confined) to a planet named Makenotix. She knew the entirety of the Larris plot with Brusslein, TM, etc. The team that were with her helping her get to the UNR and warn them were at first fighting to create an escape plan on Makenotix, and were gathering what they would need for the campaign. During this, Kenni Malwa was born. They then flew to Xi Taan, but just before they entered UNR airspace, they were ambushed by a Larris attack squad. They decided to send the month-old Kenni into their escape pod and flew him to the nearest UNR civilisation, which was Bendarg City on the planet Kaskade 3. Shalum and the last twelve survivors of her team surrendered and were imprisoned for life on Tantustmir. Kenni was then fostered on Kaskade 3. With the nating of Russ by Funai, he was appointed as the leader of the Larris Army. Larris then joined the Alliance of Ganrelles. Funai assassinated Alidor Sotokom to pin it on the UNR, the final stepping stone for their plot. Brusslein was awoken a week beforehand. Larris planned to take over the galaxy by releasing every battle-worthy cometis (18 million) onto AOG capital worlds at the best possible time and swarm their armies. They'd then gather every citizen of the capital worlds they could who agreed with the rising transmortalism trend, and conscript them into their new army. With their stockpiles of equipment and military power, they'd then convince the Hevriyre's to sign up with them, convincing them that they had very little chance, and with their combined power, do all they could to sit comfortably from their own worlds and defend themselves whilst watching the remains of the AOG and UNR-VK kill themselves, and then when their war was nearly over, they'd run in and end their own; killing off the remainder. They'd then introduce compulsory reindoctrination for every citizen and rule the galaxy as one united transmortalist country. The AOG knew that Larris had a cometis civilisation, however they were fooled into believing Larris would work with them, and release them at a time the AOG requested. Entries * Trial of the Arbiters 1 (1994) * Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy (1997) * Trial of the Arbiters III: Meched (1999) * Trial of the Arbiters IV: Dead Hand (2002) * Trial of the Arbiters V: Psyker (2009) * Trial of the Arbiters VI: Last Rites (2011) * Epilogue of the Trial of the Arbiters series Category:Miscellaneous